Exploding Fruitcake
225px |strength = - |health = - |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Gourmet Party Trick |trait = - |ability = Do 7 damage to a Plant. The Plant player Conjures a Fruit. |flavor text = Once you get past all the dynamite and bombs, fruitcakes actually contain at least 5% Fruit. }} Exploding Fruitcake is an event zombie trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability deals 7 damage to a selected plant, then Conjures a for the plant hero. It was introduced in the version 1.18.13, alongside Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, Witch Hazel, Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. Update History Update 1.18.13 *Added to the game Update 1.22.16 *Damage increased: Now does 7 damage to a plant. Origins It is based on a fruitcake, a cake made with chopped candied fruit and/or dried fruit, nuts, and spices, and (occasionally) soaked in spirits. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Party Trick *'Ability:' Do 6 damage to a Plant. The Plant player Conjures a Fruit. *'Set:' Event Card description Once you get past all the dynamite and bombs, fruitcakes actually contain at least 5% Fruit. Strategies With This card can be seen as a much more cost effective Cakesplosion, doing 6 damage for 2 as opposed to 4 damage for 4 . This makes it perfect for removing tough plants such as Kernel Corn, Cornucopia due to its cheap cost and high damage it deals. However, this trick also Conjures a fruit card for the plant hero; in turn of the powerful damage. This can range anywhere from a weaker card such as Pear Pal to a very powerful and potentially game-changing such as Captain Cucumber or Pair Pearadise. Also, be very careful about Bananasaurus Rex as she can get a boost from the fruit card it Conjures. As such, this card is quite risky to play and must be played carefully. In fact, try not to play this trick if Captain Cucumber is on the board as he will lower the Conjured card's cost, making it even more dangerous. Z-Mech can use this trick to his advantage, as he lacks in hard removal cards. He can be able to destroy most tough plants with this trick, but bear in mind that it will also give the plant hero a card advantage. Against There isn't much you can do against this card other than to keep your plants' health above 6, which can be hard to do in the beginning turns of the match when this trick can be played. You can also fill the field with many dangerous plants as this trick can only target one plant. Dark Matter Dragonfruit and Forget-Me-Nuts can also increase Exploding Fruitcake's cost to make it harder to be played. However, keep in mind that it also Conjures you a fruit card, which can be helpful and possibly powerful, so do not worry much about this trick. You can also play Bananasaurus Rex as it gets a boost from the card Exploding Fruitcake Conjures, but she can be easily destroyed by the 6 damage this card deals, meaning you will have to boost her health to at least 7. Having Captain Cucumber in play can also lower the Conjured card's cost. Gallery ExplodingFruitcakeStats.png|Exploding Fruitcake's statistics ExplodingFruitcakeGrayedOutCard.png|Exploding Fruitcake's grayed out card ExplodingFruitcakeCardImage.png|Exploding Fruitcake's card image Exploding_Fruitcake_texture.png|Exploding Fruitcake's textures Exploding Fruitcake.jpg|Exploding Fruitcake being used on Pineclone Exploding Fruitcake Card.jpg|Exploding Fruitcake card Fruitcakemagicbeanstalk.png|Exploding Fruitcake being used on Magic Beanstalk Blow-up-the-moon.jpg|Exploding Fruitcake being used on Moonbean Trivia *It is the third card in the game that is able to make the opponent Conjure cards, along with Unexpected Gifts and Haunted Pumpking. **Coincidentally, they were all introduced in the 1.18.13 update. **Out of the three, it and Unexpected Gifts are the only cards from the zombie side. ***Coincidentally, they are both in the class. *During development, it was originally going to do 5 damage instead of 6. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Gourmet cards Category:Party cards Category:Conjuring cards Category:Event cards